


The Smell of Petrichor.

by sunbabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: 5+1 Things, I don't know man, It's Soft, M/M, Pain, Please Just Read My Horrible Writing, There's smut at the end, how to tag, kinda??, there's a bit of angst, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe
Summary: Five times they watched the rain. One time the sun finally shined.+Or, it's just this really wild thrown together fic for characters y'know.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	The Smell of Petrichor.

" A-Feng, look! "

The young prince's gaze focused on the other, who was happily jumping in a puddle.

" The rain! "

The boy cocked his head to the side, remaining where it was dry. He never liked being in the rain. It was always cold and wet! Plus, it often left a funny smell in the air. Yet, it seemed that the other liked it.

He wouldn't trail after his best friend, but he'd keep watch from a distance. Though, Jing Fu turned to look at him. His hair was wet by the rain, a gleeful look on his face.

" Won't you come to play? "

He smiled sheepishly before shaking his head in reply. Not today, he supposed. He wanted to stay out of the rain, lest he dirtied his robes. And he knew his mother would scold him for such behaviors. 

" Maybe another time. "

\--

" It's raining. "

Shi Feng's gaze lifted from the parchment, noticing that Jing Fu was peering out the window. He seemed to be watching the rain, a rare look of peace on his expression. He knew that the other had liked the rain, but he supposed there was always more. With him, you could never take anything at face value. 

But something about this sight caught him. It was rare to see the general out of his armor, let alone as comfortable as he seemed. A faint smile rose to his expression as he returned his attention to his scroll. Maybe he would allow the other to spend more time with him if it meant seeing him relaxed. He missed seeing Jing Fu seem as calm. 

\--

" Ah... "

Shi Feng glanced upwards as another droplet fell, his hand outreached. While he remained under the umbrella, Jing Fu knelt on the ground. His hands busied by tugging the few weeds from his garden. 

" It's raining again, A-Fu. Do you want me to hold the umbrella over you? "

" No, thank you, Your Majesty. "

There was a small pause in his voice before his head tilted to peer upwards. And for a moment, Shi Feng could swear he had a glimpse of heaven in the other's eyes. A hopeless romantic, wasn't he? Falling for the one closest to him but barely able to utter that feeling. 

" Shouldn't you return inside? It'll grow cold soon. "

Shi Feng chuckled lightly before stepping down onto the ground, moving to stand next to Jing Fu.

" I'm not going to leave you out here alone, now. "

The male glanced up to him for a moment - and Shi Feng supposed this was a rare moment. Where their duties didn't consume them, and for once, a sense of normalcy. Like a faint memory of their past, when the two had barely anything to worry over. 

\--

Shi Feng found comfort in the rain.

It was a reminder of Jing Fu and the things they used to have. Sometimes it was hard to find tranquillity these days. After his disappearance, nothing has been the same. All he had was the rain now. 

He stared out the window, watching as the droplets hit the window sill before slipping away. He shifted, moving to stand. Wandering to the door, the man moving outside. He had sought solace here, the little bamboo home that Jing Fu used to stay within. 

It had the scent of petrichor and flowers, much like the garden he had loved so much, and it had long wilted away. He never knew how to care for it. No matter how hard he tried too, he was unable to save it.

How ironic, a part of him thought. Unable to save the person he loved, unable to protect the few things he had of him. 

It was the closest thing to him he had left, besides the necklace that swung at his neck. With no concern, he stepped out into the rain. He had come to enjoy the feeling, as before he never liked it.

Life could be such a tragedy, he supposed. Shi Feng just never thought it would strike him so deeply and make him become this. He could hide his pain, but he was unsure how long it could last. 

The rain was the last thing he had, a reminder of the things he used to have. 

\--  
They had finally found home.

It had taken years of pain and separation, but they had found it. Jing Fu was finally safe and back in Shi Feng's arms. Away from the world that tried so hard to steal him away.

Jing Fu curled into his side, the early sun rising, the golden light gleaming onto the pair, appearances disheveled. Shi Feng sighed softly, reaching out and brushing his fingers against the other's cheek. Warm to the touch and real. So, so real. 

Not a dream he had conjured. 

He, sometimes, had that fear. It was all a fantasy, one he had made in an attempt to cope with a harsh reality. Though, the shift of the body next to him reminded him. It was no dream. It was as real as it could be.

All their pain granted them a happy ending.

" Good morning, A-Fu. "

Shi Feng smiled towards his husband as he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. He chuckled at the response - Jing Fu shifting more into his side, a small whine rising from his lips - before pressing another kiss to his face. This time, at the corner of his mouth.

" Did you sleep well? "

A small nod was his reply, followed by a slight shift and Jing Fu now laying his head on the other's chest. 

" It's too early. "

A fondness warmed his chest at the complaint, finding it cute. This time, he captured the other's lips in a kiss. It was a calm one, with gentle movements. It lasted for a moment, ending with Shi Feng pulling back and Jing Fu chasing after for another,

" Well, continue sleeping then. I'll have breakfast prepared. "

Though, it seemed that Jing Fu wasn't going to let him leave that quickly. Shifting to sit up, he moved to steal another kiss, this one languid but hungry. He chuckled against the feeling but returned it with the same vigor. 

They separated for a moment, catching their breath. A faint laugh spilled from Jing Fu's lips as he pressed against Shi Feng, a look of soft joy on his features.

Their foreheads pressed against one another, a momentary peace before Shi Feng decided that breakfast could wait a bit longer. They were in no rush, and as he had said earlier, it was a bit early. 

Moving to settle into a more comfortable position, he pressed gentle kisses against his neck. His hand shifted downwards, the blanket still half covering them. But that served as no barrier for his hand finding its destination.

And he relished in the small whimper that left the other as he grasped his length. He gently sucked on a section of Jing Fu's neck, planning on leaving a few marks. 

He began to move downwards with his mouth, pressing kisses and bites along his chest. Then, his torso. Until he found his place, settled happily between the other's thighs. 

He glanced upwards, drinking in the sight of the other's flustered face. Eyes half-lidded, with a mixed look of sleep and arousal. It was a look he often loved seeing him wear. 

And he wasted no time engulfing the other's dick, taking it all. He's grown used to it, finding that it's become easy. And the whine that left Jing Fu made the male earned a pleased him from him, continuing to suck. 

His hand slipped down, gently squeezing the other's ass. The squeal that came from the other caused him to grin inwardly before moving to bob his head. His hips shifted against the sheets, an attempt to find a faint pace that suited them both. 

And this continued for a few minutes as the two found a pleasing rhythm. One of Shi Feng's hands slipped down, grasping his dick and moving along with his head movements. The ending came with Jing Fu letting out a whiny moan while his thighs gently clamped around the other's head. A telltale sign that the other was close to climax, sending him to work a bit harder.

And soon enough, Jing Fu came with a soft whimper. And Shi Feng soon followed after, shifting back as he swallowed. It took him a moment to gather himself, knowing that they could clean the sheets later on. But first, he wanted to focus on getting Jing Fu into the bath. 

" I'll be back, "

Shi Feng moved to sit up, pressing a kiss to the other's forehead. And after that, he moved to stand from the bed. He grabbed a loose, inner robe and threw it over his shoulders. He then disappeared into the next room, starting the bath.

Jing Fu stared up to the roof, a tired but pleased expression on his face. A soft sigh left his lips as his eyes fluttered shut, waiting silently for his husband to return. 


End file.
